The Royal Medical Corps
Overview In times of war and times of peace, people find themselves injured or sick and in need of healers. Previously, those who could heal were just known by the community and sought in the case of emergency. The Royal Medical Corp was formed to give organization to the healers of Deurlyth, and with the blessing of King Ausra Capewell I, they also possess authority. Magic, non-magic, experienced or non-experienced alike are encouraged to join - if you have an interest in helping others, the craft can always be taught. Alignment The Royal Medical Corp is a charitable organization aimed to heal the injured. As a result, the alignment of the guild is morally good. Description Expectations All members are to do everything they can for a patient. Regardless of race, age, gender, or other differences. With each patient members need to record the injuries and how they were tended to. Members do not need to be at the hospital for a set amount of time, but it is appreciated if they do sit at the front desk from time to time. Visitors need to be questioned, who they're visiting, why, and they need to agree to a simple search to be sure they are not bringing in any weapons or harmful substances. Only guards and the current ruler of the kingdom are exempt from the search. Benefits The current Maven supplies all members with what they need for performing medical acts as well as what they need for daily living. This includes food, water, and a warm, safe place to stay. Unfortunately there is currently no payment possible for members, it is a volunteer organization. If a member brings up that they need money for whatever reason, however, they may bring it up to the Maven for possible solutions. The guild is always accepting students. Ranks Student The color scheme for students is a black background with a white cross. 'Student' is the term used on anyone who has decided to join the guild but has little to no experience. A person won't be considered a student very long - once you're able to perform at least one form of healing adequately, you'll be expected to begin helping where help is needed. Even beyond the student stage, all guild members are always learning. Students also tend to handle carrying more medical supplies, they'll be assigned to help with medical procedures within and outside of the hospital. They may also be asked to help with cleaning and disposing of remains. Those with magic but no understanding of physical treatments will start out as students due to how little help magic can be. Medic / Healer The color scheme for this rank is a red background with a white cross. Medics are people skilled in treating wounds or ailments without use of magic. They require much training, and skill sets vary from field medicine, to creating herbal remedies for simple sicknesses, to performing surgeries. They are at a disadvantage to magic users as far as wounds go, but are vital for dealing with things magic can't handle - broken bones, plagues, concussions, even common colds. Healers are those with magic abilities capable of treating wounds or ailments. Because magic users are so rare, healers are coveted. However, while magic is extremely powerful, it is also extremely limited. It can dramatically speed the healing of cuts, gashes and even clear certain poisons or alleviate fatal wounds, but is virtually useless against broken bones or plagues. Healers are vital in field work and in violent conflicts. Both wear the same uniform and require more teaching and experience before they can be considered doctors. Doctor The color scheme for this rank is a white background with a red cross. Doctors are highly skilled in medicine, they can handle a long list of injuries and even handle surgical treatments. They have been working in medicine for several years and are trusted with helping newer members learn. They are nearly on equal grounds with the mavens. Most doctors are non magic users due to the lack of magic forcing them to truly understand the injuries. However it is possible for a doctor to have magical healing abilities - though they will not be bumped up to the rank of maven until it is agreed upon between the current mavens. Maven The color scheme for the maven uniform is a white background with a red cross and gold accents. A master of both typical medicine and magic healing, mavens are highly skilled and respected. It takes dedication and practice to be considered a Maven. They tend to be the leaders of the guild and are favored to be called for in extreme medical emergencies. They can assign students to help medics and doctors and are the final say in conflict situations. Full uniforms are optional but if you are a member of the guild you are expected to have something in your outfits that will identify you as a member and your appropriate rank. Category:Factions